User talk:HellHoundSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modernwarfareplus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HellHoundSlayer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fizzywizzy (Talk) 22:47, April 19, 2011 Uhhh hey hi. I'd ask for the NZP wikis new users age. If hes younger than 13 he will need to be banned or the NZP will get into some deep shit. 21:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't want him banned its for his protection and per wikias terms of use. Along with changing the coding of a wiki without all of the users consent. Or at least they got a vote on it... anyway. You ban him by going to his page then from there his contributions. At the top of his contributions there will be something that says (User Contributions Block Block Log) and you merely block him by clicking block choosing an expiry time and adding a reason which would be violating the Wikia Terms of Use. 00:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought I stopped doing that all the time? I only mention that as a side-thought nowadays. THAT is the reason for all this? Magma-Man 21:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You told me to go ahead and ban you and that you didn't care and that you'd never go on my wiki again anyway. So I did. Sniperteam is being fine with Sulfurous, have you read his more recent comments? He doesn't like Sulfurous still but doesn't mind him. Magma-Man 21:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) And I think I'll even try to make ammends with Sulfourus. If he is willing to forgive and forget. Anyway I know I won't join still... I just wanted the invite. 21:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) There, your unblocked. Please don't make me regret it. Magma-Man 21:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what!? I just unbanned you! So that makes me a shitbag? Magma-Man 21:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. Anyway what do you mean your not unblocked? I just lifted the block. Unless Daniel put it back on, I'll check. Magma-Man 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Here is the block log: *2011-05-18T14:55:43 Magma-Man (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked HellHoundSlayer (Talk | contribs) ‎ (I'm going to regret this...) *2011-05-18T14:23:03 Magma-Man (Talk | contribs | block) blocked HellHoundSlayer (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎ (unblock | change block) Magma-Man 22:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you have to clear out your browser's history? That might be the problem. Magma-Man 22:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Crap, I think I see. When I lifted it it must of set the expirery date to tommorrow. Sorry, I guess your going to have to wait, I have no option available except to make the block longer. Well, give your sorry message to me and I can post it if you want. Magma-Man 22:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I set you to blocked again, but made it 2 hours. So either your going to be unblocked in 2 hours or your going to have to wait 2 more hours then what you had to originally. Could you post what it says for you now on my talk page again so I can check? Magma-Man 22:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm going offline for a while, sorry if it hasn't worked. Guess your just going to have to wait. Magma-Man 22:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't have showed people. He says you told Wager whoever that is who in turn told Sulfurous. 20:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC)